A well-known brake device is the one with a booster which generates an assisting force for reducing a brake pedal applying force applied by a driver. The brake device disclosed, for example, in a Patent Document 1 generates an assisting force by using a hydraulic booster which is supplied with brake fluid from a hydraulic power source (accumulator).